


Daitan ni natte mo kamawanai sa

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Vieni fra le mie braccia, Yaotome, a quanto sembra abbiamo la benedizione di tutti.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Daitan ni natte mo kamawanai sa

**Daitan ni natte mo kamawanai sa**

**(Non mi importa di essere sfrontato)**

Yuto era disteso a letto, la testa tenuta su da una mano, e fissava la pioggia che cadeva oltre la finestra alla parete opposta.

Sorrise quando sentì il materasso muoversi dietro di sé, ma si tese quando Hikaru gli abbracciò la vita, dandogli un lieve bacio su una spalla.

“È stato carino da parte di tua madre chiederci di restare stanotte.” mormorò contro la sua pelle, i capelli bagnati che solleticavano il collo del più piccolo.

Yuto sospirò, tendendo le orecchie per controllare che non ci fosse rumore di passi in avvicinamento, poi si appoggiò contro il corpo del fidanzato.

“Carino, sì.” disse, ridacchiando. “Ovviamente, ci sono varie altre spiegazioni da prendere in considerazione. Come il fatto che cerca sempre di attirarci in questa casa e non lasciarci più andare.” scherzò.

“O il fatto che potrebbe anche essere stato tutto premeditato. Ho visto quello che ha preparato per cena, spero seriamente che non fosse stato tutto previsto per un unico pasto.” Hikaru diede il suo contributo, le braccia più strette intorno al corpo del fidanzato.

Se Yuto non fosse stato un uomo incredibilmente orgoglioso, era certo che avrebbe potuto cominciare a fare le fusa.

“La conosci bene abbastanza ormai. È tutto per cena.” gli fece notare, scrollando le spalle. “Ho sentito Raiya lamentarsi perché gli unici pasti decenti che gli toccano sono quando ci siamo anche noi.” si girò a guardare Hikaru, protendendosi a baciargli le labbra. “Chiaramente potrebbe anche sapere che ho un debole per il fatto di vederti coi miei vestiti addosso ed essersi comportata di conseguenza.” fece un sorrisetto, accarezzando la maglietta che aveva Hikaru addosso con un dito.

“Tua madre, l’intermediaria.” disse Yaotome, ridacchiando. “In qualche modo, credo che abbiamo superato quella fase. Soprattutto considerando che non dici sul serio – lasci appena che ti tocchi ogni volta in cui siamo in questa casa.” commentò, alzando un sopracciglio.

Yuto si affrettò a sedersi, fingendo di non aver sentito una parola di quello che aveva detto Hikaru.

“Beh, l’opzione più credibile è che non si fidasse che mi riportassi a casa sano e salvo con questo tempo. Ed è molto premuroso da parte sua, cominciavo a pensare che le piacessi più di me.”

Si sollevò anche Hikaru; conosceva Yuto da troppo tempo per non riconoscere il goffo tentativo di cambiare argomento.

“Più di quanto le piaci tu o di quanto a te piaccio io?” volle assicurarsi, mentre le dita giocavano distrattamente con l’orlo della maglietta del più piccolo.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando.

“Più di quanto le piaccia io. È davvero difficile trovare qualcuno a cui tu piaccia più che a me.” gli afferrò il polso, spingendogli via la mano. “Specialmente perché innanzitutto è molto difficile trovare qualcuno a cui tu piaccia.” continuò, sorridendo.

Lontano dall’essersi realmente offeso, Hikaru gli sorrise di rimando e si inginocchiò sul materasso, sovrastandolo.

“Allora dovrei essere grato di piacerti così tanto. Non vorrei piacere a nessun altro, Yutti.” gli disse, abbassandosi per baciarlo.

Sentì sotto le mani il modo in cui il corpo del fidanzato si tese, il modo in cui cercava di sottrarsi al bacio, nonostante l’istinto gli dicesse che lo voleva. Secondo Hikaru era piuttosto divertente, e continuò a baciarlo finché ne ebbe voglia.

Quando finalmente lo lasciò andare lo guardò intensamente, sorridendo.

Se Yuto aveva qualche problema, avrebbe dovuto parlarne; fino ad allora, Hikaru avrebbe continuato a fingere che tutto andasse perfettamente bene.

~

“Gochisousama deshita.” disse Hikaru, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia, espirando sonoramente. “Era tutto delizioso, okaa-san. Anche se c’era abbastanza cibo per una dozzina di persone.”

Yuto fece una smorfia sentendo il modo in cui Hikaru aveva chiamato sua madre, ma ritenne che dargli un calcio sotto il tavolo sarebbe stato eccessivo; era felice che almeno ci fosse Raiya lì con loro.

“Speravo che ci sarebbero stati più avanzi di questi. Sono certo che domani a voi due toccherà anche la colazione, e dal giorno successivo dovrò vivere di rimasugli.” si lamentò, scoccando un’occhiataccia alla madre.

“Si dà il caso che io lavori, Raiya. C’è tantissimo cibo in casa, puoi cucinare quello che vuoi.” prese in giro il figlio, poi guardò Hikaru in aria di scuse. “Ti direi di non preoccuparti di lui e che normalmente è più educato. Ma suppongo che ormai tu faccia parte della famiglia, non posso mentirti.”

Hikaru rise, mentre il viso di Yuto si faceva ancora più scuro.

“Beh, andiamo Hikaru. Ho preso questi disegni la settimana scorsa e li ho fatti autografare, dovresti davvero vederli.” gli disse Raiya, alzandosi in piedi. Hikaru guardò la tavola con aria colpevole e cominciò a raccogliere i piatti.

“Va bene. Fammi aiutare tua madre, salgo fra un minuto.” disse, cercando di fare alla svelta.

“Per favore.” la madre di Yuto scosse la testa. “Yuto sarà felice di aiutare, vero tesoro? Voi ragazzi potete andare a giocare al piano di sopra.” disse, con un sorrisetto.

Raiya bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile contro la madre, mentre Hikaru ridacchiava e si abbassava a dare un bacio sulla fronte a Yuto. Lontano dall’essere scoraggiato dal modo in cui il più piccolo cercò di evitarlo, lasciò che le labbra indugiassero più a lungo di quanto non avrebbe fatto normalmente.

“Torno presto, promesso.” prese in giro il fidanzato.

“Non c’è assolutamente fretta.” gli assicurò Yuto, digrignando i denti.

Non appena lasciarono la stanza si alzò in piedi e cominciò ad aiutare la madre, rimanendo in silenzio.

La donna iniziò a lavare i piatti, e lui le si mise accanto, pronto ad asciugarli, quando lei si voltò a guardarlo.

“Pensavo di averti cresciuto meglio di così, Yuto.” gli disse, il rimprovero chiaro nella sua voce.

“Che vuoi dire?” chiese, cauto.

“Voglio dire, povero Hikaru. Sei sempre così freddo con lui? Sei sempre stato un ragazzo così affettuoso, è abbastanza brutto vederti comportare così con il tuo ragazzo.”

Yuto si guardò intorno, cercando qualcosa con cui scavarsi una fossa dove nascondersi, ma alla fine fu costretto a tornare a guardarla.

“Non è che voglia ostentare niente. Sai, quello che lui e io...” fece una pausa, arrossendo. “È tutta colpa tua, comunque. Ti sforzi così tanto di compiacerlo ed essere carina con lui. Ogni volta che Raiya porta una ragazza a casa non sei affatto così. Non è giusto che mi faccia notare il modo in cui mi comporto con Hikaru, davvero.”

Fissò intensamente la madre, come per sfidarla a rispondere.

Il ghigno sul volto della donna, comunque, gli disse che doveva aver frainteso qualcosa.

~

Un bel po’ di tempo dopo, Hikaru raggiunse Yuto nella stanza del più piccolo.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo. Raiya e io ci siamo attardati guardando video. Non volevo lasciarti da solo.” si scusò, avvicinandosi a dove Yuto era steso sul letto e dandogli un bacio sulla tempia.

“Non importa. Sapevo che Raiya ti avrebbe rapito. Gli piaci.” gli disse Yuto con un sorriso, guardando intensamente il più grande mentre si metteva il pigiama.

Una volta fatto, Hikaru si voltò a guardando, l’espressione ironica.

“Allora, qual è il verdetto? Posso mettermi a letto con te o preferiresti che dormissi sul pavimento per non destare sospetti indesiderati?” chiese, incrociando le braccia.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non era davvero irritato; sapeva che sarebbe arrivato, ed era più che pronto.

“Vieni fra le mie braccia, Yaotome, a quanto sembra abbiamo la benedizione di tutti.” scherzò, effettivamente allargando le braccia perché Hikaru ci si mettesse in mezzo.

Il più grande alzò un sopracciglio e si sedette sul letto, prendendo Yuto dalla vita e stendendosi, la schiena del più piccolo contro il suo petto.

“Sai che preferisco quando sei tu a essere fra le mie braccia, piuttosto che il contrario.” mormorò, mordendogli giocosamente il lobo dell’orecchio. “Cosa vuol dire che abbiamo la loro benedizione, comunque?” chiese, curioso.

Yuto fece una smorfia ma, per una volta, non si sottrasse alla presa; stava troppo bene per rinunciare.

“Ho parlato con mia madre.” lo informò. “E le ho detto... beh, le ho chiesto perché è così carina con te e perché si sforza così tanto quando ci sei tu. Specialmente considerando che fa l’esatto contrario con le ragazze di Raiya.”

Hikaru ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“E, lasciami indovinare: ti ha detto che non si sforza, che le piaccio e basta.” commentò.

Yuto si girò abbastanza da guardarlo negli occhi, sorpreso.

“Come fai a saperlo?”

Adesso, Hikaru rise apertamente.

“Yutti, capisco che tu mi conosci troppo bene e non riesci a capire come possa piacere alla gente. Ma si dà il caso che io me ne accorga quando è così. Tua madre e io abbiamo feeling, mi dispiace.” scherzò. “Inoltre, Raiya cambia ragazza come le persone normali si cambiano i vestiti. È ragionevole che a un certo punto tua madre abbia semplicemente smesso di provarci.”

Yuto si girò nel suo abbraccio, corrugando la fronte.

“È esattamente quello che ha detto lei.” mormorò, attonito. “Cielo, è peggio di quanto pensassi. Tu e mia madre avete feeling. È una tragedia.” scosse la testa. “Sapevo che avrei dovuto portare tutti i miei ragazzi a casa, ci si sarebbe abituata e non si sarebbe fatta fregare dal primo che entrava dalla porta.”

Hikaru si protese in avanti, facendo come per dargli un morso, facendo ridere Yuto.

“Innanzitutto: di quale incredibile numero di ragazzi stiamo parlando?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “E comunque, non le piaccio perché sono il primo. Andiamo d’accordo e basta, non è così strano. Ti somiglia molto, in caso non te ne fossi mai accorto.” ridacchiò. “E poi, sai, c’è sempre quello che dice mia madre.”

“Cosa dice?” domandò Yuto, esitante.

“Che ti vuole bene e tutto, che sei davvero un bravo ragazzo – parole sue ovviamente, non mie – ma che la ragione principale per cui ti considera parte della famiglia è perché mi ami.” dichiarò Hikaru, portando una mano al viso di Yuto e accarezzandolo.

Nakajima fece una smorfia e si agitò, a disagio.

“E ne è proprio sicura, eh?”

“Come tua madre è sicura che io ti ami.” Hikaru scrollò le spalle. “Mi dispiace. Non importa quanto cerchi di sfuggirmi, è comunque piuttosto palese.”

Yuto si voltò di nuovo, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare fra le braccia del fidanzato.

“Beh, a quanto pare non devo più sfuggirti.” commentò. “Come ho detto, abbiamo la loro benedizione.” portò una mano in cima a quelle di Hikaru contro il suo sterno, iniziando a tracciarne i contorni con la punta delle dita. “Sei libero di fare ciò che vuoi di me, anche quando siamo qui.”

Hikaru lasciò che una mano scivolasse più in basso, ma prima che potesse raggiungere l’orlo della maglietta di Yuto, il più piccolo gli bloccò il polso.

“Nei limiti della decenza.” specificò, ridacchiando.

“Sarò indecente quando torneremo a casa.” Hikaru si arrese subito. “Ho più che la benedizione lì.”

Yuto avrebbe voluto dirgli che la decenza era un concetto comunque che lui spesso mancava di applicare, ma aveva finito di discutere per quella sera.

Sbadigliò e si arrese alla stanchezza, felice di poter dormire fra le braccia del fidanzato, felice che tutti sotto quel tetto fossero contenti che lo facesse.


End file.
